


a momentary bliss

by angelaxy



Series: Ti amerò finchè ho vita [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Kissing, Light Angst, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Naivety had long gone after her heart fell for him, Michiru knew what it meant to be with Leonardo, a pureblood vampire.To love his darkness and to sacrifice her human life.
Relationships: Leonardo/Michiru
Series: Ti amerò finchè ho vita [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935241
Kudos: 4
Collections: ( fifty love stories ), ` Temptation in the Dark `





	a momentary bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing much here, just bittersweet fluff + FEELS hehe  
> I figured I should start a series for Leonardo bcs I loooove him~  
> xoxo

Faint morning breeze sent its swirls to whisper quiet peace, even a momentary one. There was an unspoken conflict inside Leonardo’s heart, perhaps if he let the silence last longer, the peace would remain as it was and won’t be distorted even with the impending reality. One that he was reluctant to live through.

The words on the last page of Michiru’s journal had been haunting his waking moments; she wanted to be turned into his kind, a creature of the darkness.

Loving her was the easiest thing he’d ever done behind all of his act of resistance and nonchalance, and despite how he always thought it would be better for her to return home, that a human life was temporary and short, but it was what made it beautiful. Never once he thought one of them would steal his heart, that he guarded with layers and layers of walls.

His immortal heart was ensnared by her, someone so very human and compassionate amongst all the humans he’d ever encountered, someone who loved him in return. Yet, even after what he’d done to convince her to leave this era behind, she remained here for him and wasted her chance to go through the door. In her decision to stay, she had damned herself with the darkness, a price of his love.

In a blissful morning, he intended to go out to the garden to smoke, a cigarillo in hand and a lighter in his other hand. 

Leonardo was about to light his cigarillo when the wind carried a soft humming into his ears, an inevitable smile tugged the corners of his mouth upwards as he strode farther towards the flower garden. As expected, there he caught the sight of Michiru crouching down near the edge of the flowerbeds and approached her, the unlit cigarillo had returned to his coat’s pocket since she’d stolen his attention now.

“These flowers keep you busy, cara mia?” He chuckled, standing tall behind her and letting his shadow fall over her crouching figure entirely, protecting her from the morning sunlight.

His sudden appearance halted her hums and she stopped watering the flowers, turned her head upwards. Meeting his gaze as a radiant smile perched upon her lips. “Leonardo, you’re awake.” Because when she left his room, he was still sleeping soundly. Michiru placed down the watering can on the ground, rising up to warp him in a hug, placing a quick kiss on his lips.

But Leonardo grabbed her waist and kissed her harder.

“We’re— Mmnn.. Out.. side..” Michiru tried to protest, but it was drowned by his kisses and it was one of her greatest weaknesses. No, actually, Leonardo was her true weakness.

Leonardo slightly dragged her towards the nearest wall of the mansion by her waist, all the while kissing her until her back met the brick wall. He broke the kiss for a moment, chuckling in amusement, his fingers caressed her face; soft and loving caresses. “You haven’t given me a good morning kiss, that’s unacceptable.”

Reluctantly, her eyes fluttered open while attempting her best expression to mask the disappointment that their kiss must end this fast. “I did. It didn’t wake you up, though. That wasn’t my fault.” A soft chuckle left her lips at the memory and the reason why; the passionate moments they shared until dawn.

“No excuse. You have to give me more now.” His strong hands teasingly gripped her hips as he looked down at her.

Oh, she couldn’t tear her gaze away at the tempting sight of his lips which were only mere inches before her, but she made up her mind. Instead, she spoke to him in a calm voice, “Before that, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something.”

“Hm? What kind of talk?” He said distractedly into her ears with his deep, husky voice, and savoring her presence.

“I think you’ve finished reading my journal by now.” Michiru murmured and felt his body tensed against her. “I wrote something on the last page, and I want to talk about that.” _That I want to spend my life with you, but not as a human._

Leonardo leaned away slightly, quickly masked his features and erased any tension or surprise. “Haven’t finished. No idea about the last page.” He said nonchalantly, tangled his fingers on her hair and brought her face close to kiss her deeply to provide distraction from the topic.

There might be a small chance he truly hadn’t finished but she honestly thought this kiss proved otherwise. “You’re always unfair.” Michiru whispered between their kisses and nibbled his lower lip as her retaliation. Although she could end the kiss but it was more difficult than she willed herself to, especially when he kissed her like this, all passionate and demanding. Her own fingers slid through his hair when his tongue swept across her lower lip and she parted them for him, gripping his hair tighter as their kiss turned into wet, sloppy kisses.

Both were driven by their desire to consume each other in these kisses.

A deep chuckle resonated within the kiss, his hold around her waist tightened even more. “Kiss me more, amore mio.” Leonardo was certainly aware of his own unfairness with these diversion whenever this topic might come up, but he still hadn’t come to terms with the thought of his beloved human lover sacrificing her humanity for him. All he could do was to kiss these delicate lips until she forgot everything but their kiss.

A part of her already expected his reluctance even after them being together for quite a while as lovers. But her patience almost reached its limit, they had to talk about these crucial matters; she’d chosen to stay here after all, _with him_. Naivety had long gone after her heart fell for him, Michiru knew what it meant to be with a pureblood vampire.

To love his darkness and to sacrifice her human life.

Loving Leonardo was both easy and difficult because it won’t be forever, it would never be, but she had no intention to keep living as a human, to grow old and die and leave him that fast — no, she wanted all the centuries she could have with him. 

Most of all, her only wish was for him to be happy and loved.

However, his hot tongue swirled against hers, to coax and demand her attention while his fingers tangled on her hair, stroking the silky strands ever so gently. All of her thoughts dissolved into nothing as their kiss lasted longer than she intended and hearts beating as one.

He might have distracted her this time but.. _I won’t stop trying to make you talk and to convince you, Leonardo._ After all, she was more than ready to become his entirely and to live together with him in the momentary bliss of love and serenity that enveloped their hearts.

Their bodies pressed against each other, even though she was trapped between him and the wall but her body was eager enough to arch, to pull him even closer and to roll her hips in need for more intimacy from the one she loved the most.

They kissed and kissed, under the shadow of the mansion.

The day would eventually come.

When she said ‘Turn me.’ and he would agree.


End file.
